


Cendrillon la Rebelle

by Dragonna



Series: Contes (massacrés) de notre Enfance [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans une pays lointain (mais qui ressemble vachement à une Angleterre moyenâgeuse avec un chouïa de fantasy) vivait une famille assez étrange. Exploité par trois hommes sans scrupules, un jeune homme se rebellait, bien décidé à accomplir ses ambitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cendrillon la Rebelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts), [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.  
> Genres: Crack. Humour. Parody.  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent, Druitt, Diederich, Rachel, Sebastian  
> Paring: Diederich/Vincent/Rachel  
> Warning for: Du grand n'importe quoi.  
> Rating: Pour tous

Dans une pays lointain ( ~~mais qui ressemble vachement à une Angleterre moyenâgeuse avec un chouïa de fantasy~~ ) vivait une famille assez étrange. 

Il y a quelques années une nommée Claudia Phantomhive épousa un certain Henry Phantomhive ( ~~son cousin germain et ce n’est pas vraiment de l’inceste, et puis c’était courant…et puis de toute façon elle l’a trompé~~!)n le fils de son oncle. Ainsi le nom de leur famille ne disparu pas.

Evidemment ils ne s’entendaient pas bien. Malgré tout, Claudia eut deux enfants. Un garçon qu’elle nomma Vincent et une fille qu’elle nomma Frances. De mauvaises langues ricanèrent que ( ~~le comte avait deux belles paires de cornes~~ ) les enfants ne ressemblaient pas à leur “père”.

Le pseudo-père mourut d’une chute de cheval à la chasse ( ~~c’est con, ou~~ i) et sa famille força Claudia a épouser le frère cadet qu’elle ne parvenait pas à caser depuis son veuvage (l ~~a mort de la femme étant un peu suspecte….mais toute mort “étrange” était suspecte à l’époque~~ ). Donc le remariage eut lieu et beaucoup remarquèrent que la mariée n’était pas heureuse  ~~(vu la tronche sévère et austère du mari…cela se comprenait~~ ). Le nouveau mari avait eu de sa première union deux fils:  Sebastian l’aîné et Aleister le cadet.  On se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils pouvaient être si différents, le second ne ressemblant même pas à l'un de ses parents. Mais personne n'osait poser la question qui fâchait.  

Forcement Vincent les détesta ( ~~surtout le blond qui regardait bizarrement sa sœur grrr~~ ) et protégea sa précieuse cadette (de 2 ans de moins que lui) du mieux qu’il put. Les années passèrent et Claudia mourut de maladie. Laissant ses enfants à la merci d’un sale type. Qui se fichait d'eux comme d'une guigne. Et qui n'avait aucune envie de prendre soin d'eux, même pour la mémoire de leur mère. Il mit donc Vincent et Frances aux travaux ménagers.

~~Ce sale type qui leurs fit vivre un enfer~~ ~~d’ailleurs.~~

~~Cet homme était appâté par le gain et la renommé~~. 

Si bien que quand l’héritier de la famille Midford, après une cour assidue, demanda la main de Frances, cela lui fut accordé. Le beau-père s’en frottait déjà les mains. Espérant récolter gloire et richesse de cette union. Car le jeune homme venait d'une famille proche du pouvoir, très proche même, et était le meilleur ami du prince héritier. Pour le beau-père, tout cela équivalait au jackpot.  Une famille de marquis, de l’argent et tout ça. 

Le mariage fut donc richement célébré. Et Frances, âgée de 18 ans, alla vivre avec son époux dans la magnifique demeure de la famille de marquis, à proximité du château royal. Elle semblait heureuse de partir de chez son beau-père et dut certainement parler de lui en mal avec son nouveau mari. Si bien que quand celui-ci vint en visage, espérant beaucoup de choses de cette entrevue, on lui ferma les portes au nez parce que “Vous n’êtes pas le vrai père de cette jeune femme et elle ne veut pas vous voir!”

Il reporta sa rage sur Vincent et le força à faire tout les travaux ménagers les plus pénibles. Il dut faire la lessive, le ménage, le repassage. Il dut s'occuper des chiens et des chevaux, servir à table. Bref il dut tout faire comme un esclave pendant que les trois autres se prélassaient sans rien faire du tout de leurs 10 doigts. A part la chasse. Et les bals. Vincent lui faisait donc beaucoup de choses et était souvent épuisé de faire toutes ces travaux.

 ~~Sauf la cuisine~~.

~~Vraiment.~~

~~Pas la cuisine~~.

Mais Vincent portait le titre de ( ~~chieur de première~~ ) enquiquineur en chef. Donc il pourrissait la vie de sa saleté de pas-famille. Comme mettre le paquet de cire dans l’escalier. Afin de tenter de créer un accident et de se débarrasser de l'un des trois enquiquineurs.   _Mwhahaha. Aleister fit une belle chute et se mangea le tapis._

"Quel poisse, il ne s’est cassé aucune dent!" ragea le jeune homme. Vexé de voir que son plan avait échoué, il retenta l'expérience avec du savon. Son beau-père fit une magnifique chute et se cassa seulement la jambe, se remettant assez vite. Vincent avait prit garde à enlever le produit responsable de la glissade afin qu'on ne puisse l'accuser de quoique ce soit. Il put donc regarder d'un air angélique et innocent sont beau-père quand celui-ci lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Ensuite, il décida de mettre des choses puantes dans la cheminée surtout quand on recevait des filles pour Sebastian ou Aleister.   _Mwhahaha._ "Cher beau-frère, quel manque de grâce face à une jeune fille!" chantonna tranquillement le beau jeune homme, servant le thé et faisant baver les filles invitées ( ~~parce qu’il était chaud et sexy~~ ). Le concerné devenait rouge vif et n'osait hurler de rage parce que ça ne se faisait pas en public. 

Il trafiqua les selles et étriers.  _Jolie chute. Mwhahaha._ Repétant l'opération en espérant que quelque chose de bien (pour lui) se passe.

Sauf que les autres commençaient à bien le connaître et donc Sebastian s'autorisa à dire "Si tu permets Vincent, je vais vérifier ma selle avant d’aller à la chasse, je n’ai guère envie de finir comme mon défunt oncle." Sauf que; évidemment, quand ils vérifiaient il n’y avait absolument rien. Et avaient l'air stupides.

Et tout simplement, il lui suffisait d'être plus beau que les deux idiots parce que les empêcher de trouver un beau parti c’était très drôle. Ils étaient plus vieux que lui et toujours pas mariés à un homme ou à une femme. Sebastian était presque vieux-garçon et Aleister chouinait qu'il allait finir pareil.

Vincent ne recevait pas de courrier de sa soeur et soupçonnait son (pas) oncle de les brûler. Cependant il entendit des bruits comme quoi elle avait eu un fils. ll ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Peut-être…était-ce parce qu’il ne répondait pas aux lettres? Ou pire cet homme avait dit qu'il était mort ou parti à l'étranger?

Un jour cependant, alors qu'il était âgé de 24 ans, il rencontra une jeune femme nommée Rachel. Elle était douce et souriante. Il la cacha des deux idiots à cheval et ils devinrent amis…puis amants. Et elle tomba enceinte un an plus tard. Elle était la fille d’un riche baron et Vincent craignait que son beau-père ne veuille, pas rageur que ses deux non-enfants se taillent une si belle part du gâteau quand ses fils à lui n’avaient rien. Forcement il était mauvais perdant.

~~En même temps qui voudrait d’un sale type comme ce crétin de blondinet?~~

~~Et le sourire de Sebastian ne lui inspirait guère confiance. C'était un sourire de pervers~~.

Mais mystérieusement Rachel disparu un jour sans laisser de nouvelles. Fou d’inquiétude, il la chercha et finit par comprendre que son beau-père était responsable. Furieux, il aurait voulu le défier en duel sur le champ mais l’homme l’avait déchu de tous ses droits, le réduisant plus bas qu'un serviteur.  Vincent prépara donc sa revanche. Il avait 25 ans. Durant les 2 ans qui suivirent il fit vivre un vrai enfer à ces salauds.

_\- Rajouter des trucs dans les repas, les rendant malade._

_\- Cirant comme un malade les marches des escaliers._

_\- Savon noir sur ses mêmes marches._

_\- Serpents (non venimeux malheureusement) dans les draps._

_\- Cheminées bouchées ou piégées avec des trucs puants ou des poudres qui piquaient les yeux._

_\- Selles trafiquées._

_\- Fusils bouchés._

_Il n’avait pas réussi à en avoir un seul._

~~Foutu conte de fée qui ne permet pas le meurtre d’humain~~ ( ~~et vu qu’ils n’étaient ni loups, ni reine/roi des neiges, ni ogres, c’était mort.~~.)

Bref son beau-père commençait (seulement?) à vouloir s’en débarrasser pour de bon!! Il en avait assez de ce garçon dont il ne savait que faire et qui lui empoisonnait l'existence.  _Mais si son beau-fils disparaissait, ça poserait problème._ _Peut-être l’enfermer à l’asile serait la solution? A 27 ans, sans femme, plus personne ne voudrait de lui avec une belle histoire  non?_

En même temps, le mari de Frances, Alexis Leon Midford (26 ans) venait de devenir chef des chevaliers du royaume. Une des plus hautes distinctions. Ils avaient eu deux enfants avec Frances (24 ans). Un fils qui allait sur ses 6 ans et une fille de 3 ans.

~~Parce qu’on se mariait jeune à l’époque.~~

~~Aurore avait 15 ans quand elle a épousé le prince dans la Belle au Bois dormant non?~~

Et le roi venait de s’éteindre, laissant son fils héritier Diederich, veuf depuis 2 ans, sur le trône.  La princesse était morte d’un étrange et horrible mal de ventre dont on avait longtemps soupçonné d’avoir été provoqué par du poison…mais on avait jamais rien pu prouver. ( ~~comprendre qu’elle est morte d’une péritonite aiguë~~ )

Le prince était veuf et père de deux enfants (un jeune garçon de 8 ans nommé Hermann et une petite fille de 3 ans nommé Sieglinde). Il avait donc un héritier et une héritière, il pouvait se permettre un mariage d'amour comme deuxième noce.   Bref les conseillers décidèrent d’organiser un bal pour que le jeune roi de 25 ans se remarie. (Et que ça saute!)

Devant son manque flagrant d’enthousiasme, les conseillers dirent “Vous avez un héritier, vous pouvez choisir un compagnon".

~~Parce que ce conte approuve les relations entre hommes d’abord.~~

Et ceci ne tomba pas dans l’oreille d”un sourd.

* * *

"Remariez-vous.

\- Remariez vous.

\- Remariezzz vouuussss”

Tel était le refrain que Diederich entendait  ~~tout le temps~~  régulièrement depuis la mort de sa femme. Son père avait même osé le proposer une semaine après. Le jeune homme avait alors piqué un colère incroyable ( ~~les carreaux en avaient tremblé et les serviteurs en parlent encore avec peur~~ ). Il avait mit les choses aux points et avait exigé un deuil.

Problème 1: il avait du être “raisonnable” dans la demande du temps. 

Problème 2 a) : On arrivait à l’échéance. Et il ne pouvait pas re-négocier.

Problème 2-b) Parce qu’il était un peu le roi maintenant.

Problème 2-c) Et contrairement aux apparences, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu’il voulait.

~~Et puis en temps que “gentil” il ne pouvait pas être un tyran.~~

Problème 3: Promesse sur lit de mort de l’ancien roi. Donc c'était un peu difficile de refuser maintenant ou de ne pas tenir sa promesse.

Bon la bonne chose était qu’on le laissait choisir parmi la noblesse ou l'aristocratie. Et entre un homme et une femme. 

~~Fallait-il crier au miracle?~~

Bref il se demandait si il ne pouvait pas feindre la maladie pour échapper à la corvée. Parce que oui. C’était quand même un peu une corvée. Et il avait deux enfants bon sang. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un héritier supplémentaire non? Herman était fort et en bonne santé. Et il avait même une fille si le pire arrivait. Son meilleur ami depuis l’enfance, un marquis nommé Midford l’aidait et le conseillait (il n’était pas un pro des relations humaines…). Mais il angoissait un peu quand même. C’est pas comme si il s’en fichait. Quelques mois plus tôt….2 ans en fait. Il se promenait dans les bois ( ~~et avait buté un loup qui terrorisait les enfants du village, dont une à capuchon rouge d’ailleurs~~ ) et avait rencontré une jeune fille enceinte et blessé sur le chemin. Elle avait dit que quelqu’un cherchait à la tuer. Mais semblait refuser de dire un nom…la peur dans ses yeux prouvant qu’on l’avait menacé.

Diederich lui avait offert une chambre au palais et un poste de demoiselle d’honneur de sa femme.  Frances Midford était d’ailleurs souvent là. Si bien que l’enfant de la femme, ceux de la femme d’Alexis Leon et les siens jouèrent ensemble.  Mais, malheureusement, Rachel suivit sa femme dans la tombe à la suite d'une pneumonie.

~~(On est dans un conte, c’est une fatalité! )~~

Bref Diederich accepta de préparer cette saleté de bal. Mais il fallait y mettre des critère.

Il n’allait pas épouser n’importe qui. Nan mais ho!

1) Chacun des candidats ou candidates devraient apporter deux objets pour les deux enfants dans un paquet avec leur nom. L’originalité est obligatoire.

2) Les femmes devraient mettre des vêtements couleurs de ciel  et les hommes devaient mettre des costumes couleur de légende.

~~Et prends toi ça sélection.~~

~~Non il ne voulait pas d’habits de deuil ou de robes pseudo mariage.~~

3) Chacun personne devrait porter un masque.

4) Le prince serait lui-même déguisé. Histoire de compliquer les choses. Le but serait le retrouver. Ou de le reconnaître.

* * *

 Revenons-en à la belle-famille de Vincent. Evidemment les fils étaient paresseux. Les serviteurs faisaient tout pour eux. Donc ils demandèrent à Vincent de leur faire les costumes.

Le jeune homme fit la sieste, ignorant totalement l'ordre et prenant du bon temps pour lui-même et disant, en gros " ~~Allez vous faire voir."~~ Cependant ça l’intéressait, forcement. Épouser le prince lui donnerait des pouvoirs. Il pourrait faire payer à sa saleté de belle-famille et revoir sa sœur. Et retrouver, peut-être Rachel. 

Donc il fallait des cadeaux pour les enfants du prince. Un garçon de 8 ans.  "Une batte de criquer? Peu original, il en avait surement déjà beaucoup. Il devait avoir des tas de choses. Une chose originale? Hum...." Et une fille de 3 ans. Ha là par contre. Il avait une bonne idée lut dans un conte.

_Il avait un peu d’argent, économisé.  Et aussi qu'il avait volé à son beau-père, celui-ci ayant été trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte._ _  
_

_Puis le costume et le masque. Il avait assez d'argent pour tout ça._

Mais, décidément, ce prince avait vraiment l’air de ne pas vouloir se remarier. Mais Vincent ne renoncerait pas!

Le soir du bal. Vincent avait tout prévu sauf que le beau-papa et les deux enflures de beaux-frères/cousins lui volèrent les cadeaux et déchirèrent les vêtements.

~~Ce que le jeune homme avait 100% prévu.~~

~~Les cadeaux emballé qu’il avait étaient donc…pourris.~~

Enfermé dans le placard sous l’escalier, Vincent se frotta les mains dans un _“tout se passe comme prévu”_ agrémenté d’une rire diabolique.  Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir de sa prison. Et pour se retrouver dans l’entrée vide. Les serviteurs se remirent au travail dans un _“on a rien vu”_ typique.  Vincent, de son côté, se posa une question essentielle: "Bon comment j’y vais maintenant…Il ne faudrait pas être trop en retard" Parce qu’ils avaient quand même trouvé sa tenue. "Je ne peut pas y aller vêtu de façon trop simple quand même…’ Il se ferait reflué à l’entrée. “Ce serait là que quelque chose serait censé se produire quand même…”

Et comme toute personne désespéré, le miracle arriva. En la présence d’une marraine vêtue d’une robe coloré, avec des cheveux argentés, des cicatrices sur le visage et une faux totalement badass à la place d’une baguette.

"…..Je rêve?

\- Gnininini. Pas du tout, je viens aider  ~~ _mon fils_~~  filleul à se caser avec le futur roi de ce pays enchanté histoire qu’on devienne un grand empire.

\- ….

\- Après tout le prince est le meilleur parti de la ville. 

\- En ce moment? Totalement.”

L’homme enleva son chapeau (de sorcière?) noir et le posa sur le porte-manteau, faisant comme chez lui. “Il faut que tu ailles au bal!!

\- Et comment? Accessoirement, je n’ai que cette chemise ultra longue sur moi.

\- Ca pourrait exciter le prince.” L’être eut un petit rire et évita le vasa ultra cher balancé par Vincent et continua “Mais ma magie va te donner une tenue!!

\- …..

\- Et le la ferait en informulée parce que la formule est super ridicule!” il plissa les yeux “Et je ne danserais pas de façon ridicule.

\- Z’êtes une drôle de fée.

\- J’suis pas une fée….”

Ca expliquait tout.

Bref en un flash coloré Vincent se retrouva habillé de façon sexy et magnifique, dans les règles des costumes demandé. Un masque lui tomba dans les mains.

"Roulez jeunesse.

\- Et j’y vais comment?”

Undertaker disparut et revint avec un jeune garçon couvert ici et là d’écailles, accompagné de serpents.  Celui-ci semblait étonné de se trouver là mais ne dit rien, regardant avec curiosité autour de lui.

"Et?" fit le jeune homme, pas surpris pour deux sous.

La  ~~fée-marraine~~  enfin le type bizarre agita sa faux et transforma une charrette en fiacre ultra-confortable, les serpents en chevaux top-classes et Snake et parfait conducteur de fiacre

Vincent ne trouva rien à redire"….

\- Allez grimpe là dedans et va te faire le prince. Finit la bague au doigt à la fin de la semaine!

\-  Très bien.

\- Évites de rentrer avec les trois andouilles aussi….Ca ferait bête de te faire enfermer…”

Deux paquets tombèrent lourdement dans les bras du noble. Les cadeaux qu'il avait prévu pour les enfants venaient d'être téléporter dans ses bras.

Undertaker demanda "Tu sais danser au moins?

\- Peu importe.

\- Pas vraiment…mais ça serait drôle!”

Bref Vincent arriva pile à l’heure, manquant de causer plusieurs accidents sur la route parce que bordel il était pressé, non mais sans blague.

Il entra dans le palais, masque sur le visage, balançant les deux paquets dans les bras de l’homme à la porte.

"Bon;..Où est le prince?"

_Ha oui._

_Planqué dans la foule._

_Comment le retrouver?_

Vincent, magnifique dans ses vêtements, attira de nombreux regards. Heureusement on ne le reconnut pas. Parce que lui avait bien vu sa “famille”. Et préférait ne pas se faire voir. 

"Où est ma proie?"

~~Voyons voyons….~~

~~Et pourquoi il avait des chaussures ultra-bizarres?~~

~~Peu importe.~~

Décrire la soirée serait trop long, disons juste que Vincent fit preuve de perversité, de sexytude, fit naître le désir chez sa cible (qui avait été un bon moment tout seul) et lui roula quelques pelles bien senties. Bref l’exita un max avant de se tirer parce qu’il était minuit.

~~Il n’était plus un gamin bordel.~~

~~Il avait 25 ans.~~

Et il se s’enfuit, laissant un prince charmé en plan. Sur les escaliers il enleva une de ses chaussures et la posa sur les marches.

_Pour être retrouvé._

_Qu’il n’ait pas fait ça tout seul._

Forcement Diederich ne pensa plus qu’à cet homme magnifique et décida de le chercher. Même si il n’avait qu’une chaussure. Et que plein de personnes devait avoir cette pointure.

Il ne reconnaîtrait! Après tout il se souvenait très bien de...son visage puisque cet idiot (pour lui) avait retiré son masque devant ses yeux.

Alexis et Frances feraient le tour des maisons des invités et ramèneraient ceux qui avaient les chaussures. Et passèrent par là, décidant de profiter de l'occasion pour prendre Vincent avec eux quand ils repartiraient. Le beau-père tenta d’enfermer Vincent dans le placard sous l’escalier -avec les araignées- mais le jeune homme lui flanqua un coup de pied bien placé là où ça faisait mal -non mais sans blague!- 

Entra dans la pièce principal en défonçant la porte de son pied.

Et vira Aleister du tabouret, s’asseyant à sa place.

_~~Mwhahahaha~~ _

_Prépare le trône et la bague Prince..._

_J'arrive._

* * *

  ** _Fin_**

 


End file.
